


Hey, Mick

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian is cute and embarrassed, Lip and Debbie make fun of their in love brother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian is busy and Mickey calls. Debbie answers and hears something she really didn't need to. Lip and Debbie tease Ian about his fitting ringtone and Mickey.





	

Ian was washing up while Debbie and Lip were sat in the kitchen doing their homework.

Ian was up to his elbows in bubbles and doing the dishes early, so later when Mickey came he could spend the whole evening with him.

His phone which was sat on the counter near Debbie started to blast 'Oh Mickey you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind...' Lip smirked and Debbie laughed 'should I answer him?' Ian's fave was slightly red and he just nodded. 

Debbie picked up the phone and put it on loud speaker so Ian could here 'hey Mick,' she said cheerily exactly like Ian would. Mickey was too much in a rush to notice it wasn't his boyfriend who answered him. He started 'hey, Firecrotch. Where is your black top? The fucking nice one? I can't wear mine you got jizz all over it...' Mickey stopped speaking abruptly as Debbie ended the call.

Lip and Debbie looked up at Ian who was defiantly bright red and had stopped washing up. Debbie said disgusted 'you got jizz all over his top?' Ian wiped his hands on his jeans and snatched his phone. 'Shut the fuck up, Debbie.' Lip who was more shocked by something else said 'he calls you firecrotch?'

Ian ignored his siblings and called Mickey back. 'Hey Mick, it was Debbie who answered...' he trailed off and cringed imaging Mickey's face. 'I fucking know! I was washing up you fuckface! Could you not tell I wasn't the one who fucking answered?' He asked harshly, turning his back to his brother and sister who were laughing.

Ian said told Mickey where his top was. It was one of the only item of Ian's giant clothing which fitted his small boyfriend. He ended the call and said I hate you too.

Ian turned back to Debbie who had tears in her eyes from laughing. 'Why the fuck would you answer like hey Mick?' He tried to do an impression of himself before realising how stupid and hard that was. Debbie shrugged 'that's how you do it.' Ian snapped 'I know idiot. Only I do it, you aren't supposed to as well!' Lip smirked 'not her fault Mickey launched straight into fucking story time.' Debbie couldn't help her self 'not straight in exactly!' Ian groaned as they laughed again. He said dramatically 'I'm never getting you to answer my phone again!' Debbie was more than happy with this agreement and she shuddered. 'Fucking hope so! That was disgusting, Ian!'

Ian put up his middle finger and carried on washing up, ignoring the two idiots singing 'Hey, Mickey hey, hey, hey Mickey.' He was proud of his ringtone of choice and knew it made Mickey smile. Fuck them, he was keeping it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Ian would always answer the phone with 'hey, Mick' at some point his siblings would be aware of it and maybe when calling Mickey would subconsciously do the same. But also Ian and Debbie are the basically the same person too :)


End file.
